


Mirror

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless





	Mirror

Tim stands naked in front of the mirror and pretends he likes what he sees. Pretends the fact he’s still small and slim after everything he’s been through doesn’t bother him. Pretends his eyes, tired and blue, don’t remind him of better times and of all the things he could have been had he not chosen to play hero. Pretends he is fond of his body even though there are about a thousand things he wishes he could change.

It’s easy and it’s cliche and it’s something he’s good at. This pretending thing.

He’s good at tracing all of his scars with his fingertips, a gentle touch on pinkish lines that refuse to fade. He remembers how he got each and every one of them, and when he’s nervous or upset, the scar on his neck itches, and he knows that it’s trying to make itself known, trying to be an extension of him.

Kon likes to kiss them.

The scars.

He likes to run his tongue over them, likes to take his time and kiss and suck and that’s enough to send Tim off, to get his skin on fire, sensitive to every little thing, but it’s so good he can’t ask Kon to stop, it’s so good he can’t help but moan and writhe and search for something to hold on to.

Sometimes, he hates those kisses.

Sometimes, it feels like Kon is trying to save him.

He doesn’t need saving.

Kon is there, trying and reaching out and kissing him like it’s going to bring him back to life and back to living instead of simply existing and functioning.

He feels bad for it, for pushing the boy who loves him away because it’s too much.

He feels bad for hating his body, and for hating his mind, most of all, most of the time, for hating himself so much sometimes.

Sometimes.

Other times, he’s not so bad.

Most times.

And he hates the scars, but he accepts them. The same way he accepts Kon’s kisses on them and all the saving and rescuing he tries to do.

He accepts life happening to him, around him, over him.

Tim stands naked in front of the mirror and doesn’t like what he sees but that’s who he is.

(thepretender)

The scar on his neck is itching.


End file.
